tufffanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Agents En-dangered Chapter 12: Driving in Darkness
Synopsis “Thanks for saving me there guys” Dudley said still with a sigh of relief. “You’re not the only one these guys have been worked up on” Kitty replied in hopes of lightening up the moment even for a bit. However, the occurrences of that had weighed down on them too much. The Silence surrounding them was deafening but in their minds, the noise could not be calmed. Questions continually popped up. Timmy sat at the back trying to decipher anything else he could get from the clues. Sadly, they had all been but vague images. “I’m worried you guys” Claire said in a uneasy tone. She knew well what was most likely to happen next with the clues they had received. TUFF was in imminent danger but it was only 11:15pm, with ample time to return to TUFF. “Relax Claire, we have all this under control, Whoever’s after us will receive their fair share of what’s coming to them” R responded calming her down. “Yeah, They don’t stand a chance against us!” Timmy reassured her with a reassuring grin on his face. Just then, a transmition came through on the TUFF-monitor. “So sure of yourselves?” The caller was shrouded in darkness, his voice mocking in tone. “I know that voice” Crazy whispered, shocked and frozen in place. “Who are you!?!?” R demanded of him. “What? Just because of 4 successful rescues, you think you have dominion on us?” The voice replied, once more in a mocking tone. “Look, whoever you are, we’re coming for you!” Claire yelled “hahaha… that’s cute” He replied. “Listen up, don’t think you agents can get away with another rescue, as we speak, we have already infiltrated you from the inside... In fact.. as w speak, one, two, or maybe even more of your people are in trouble” “We know already… you’ll be setting the entire place aflame!” Chito interrupted. “Actually, what I meant to say was that, a couple of your friends, as we speak are facing off. Friends against traitors. You better hurry if you want to save your little friends and save TUFF” The voice said with a chuckle “good luck agents… You’ll need it” The voice said, with 4 other voices in the back laughing manically. “What’s he talking about?” Timmy said puzzled. “Friends vs. Traitors” Chito repeated as he thought it over. “Oh my God….” He paused “What’s the matter Chito?” Crazy said to him. “Matt, Skip, Patrick, their all there” “So? All of the agents are there” “Crazy, there is no other person, other than R, who is with us, who is willing to have a face off with anyone other than Matt” He stopped, the statement snak in into everyone. “Full speed ahead to TUFF?” R inquired. “We have no other choice” Chito replied. “I just hope we’re not too late” Kitty replied. As they drove off, they said nothing, for they were all simply whispering and praying that one phrase “I hope” Category:Fan fiction